1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rear-view mirror with auxiliary lighting for reverse and open door alert lighting. The concept is installing an illuminator, which is connected to sensors in the reverse gear and door handles, at the bottom of the rear-view mirror. The auxiliary lighting will not only provide a better light source for when cars are in reverse gear but also flash when doors are opened to provide a wide range alert for drivers of cars coming from behind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is based on the current practice that individuals themselves control the timing of exiting the cars and are likely to not be attentive to the road condition behind them when they are impatient, distracted, or flurried, while drivers of upcoming cars or pedestrians do not know someone is opening the car door to exit ahead of them and thus collide into the open car door. Some drivers may flash their driving lights to alert upcoming cars. However, the alert is still not conspicuous and thus is not very effective. Meanwhile, when cars are backing up during nighttime, low visibility often lead to damage to the cars from scratching or colliding into some objects.